


ways of worship

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask: Can I please get some kink lists for Magnai, Estinien, and Hien? Any headcanons will be......... appreciated





	ways of worship

**Author's Note:**

> From FFXIV Imagines on Tumblr! Check it out here:  
> https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/

Magnai:

  * Is used to being a leader, he’s more than willing to listen to the needs of his partner. It brings him great pleasure to take them apart with the gentle ferocity of his hands and to give them all that they’d ever have want for.
  * In accordance with their line of evolution, Auri have extremely sensitive horns. It’s easiest to get Magnai off with some thorough petting of his horns, the thinner secondary sets more receptive to touch that the larger, easily visible ones. 
  * Knotting fingers in his hair and being rough with him is a serious turn on. He loves knowing that his partner is just as strong as (if not stronger than) he is. 
  * While he’d never have public sex (as the coupling of two lovers is a sacred thing to the Oronir), he’s more than happy to wear marks like trophies. 



Estinien:

  * Can’t stand being tied down after being held prisoner by Niddhogg’s shade, but if given orders will obey (albeit with some grumbling and definite lip). 
  * Is in no way someone who is easy to convince of the merits of a quickie, but he’s passionate whenever he does agree to it. 
  * Gets off the fastest when he can feel his lover’s heartbeat against his hands, knows that they’re enjoying this as much as he. As a man forever bound by the blood and rage of Niddhogg, to be able to use his strength as a force for pleasure is nearly overwhelming in its effect on him.
  * Won’t admit his praise kink but  _by Halone is it obvious._ If his lover had no other skills to utilize, they could surely pin him down and drown him in their affections and freely flowing compliments.



Hien:

  * Has a very obvious tendency to give pleasure rather than take it. If given the opportunity to pamper his lover, he’d take it without question. 
  * Enjoys shibari (whether being the one restrained or the one doing the restraining) as both a sexual activity and as an art. He’s incredibly attentive to his partner’s needs and knows the proper order of things for aftercare when they’re done for the night.
  * Would have no problem with things like exhibitionism if not for his acting role as Lord of Doma. As it is, he’s pretty sure his lover couldn’t risk their reputation either. 
  * While terrible with staying serious during sex, he truly enjoys making sure his partner is happy and relaxed. If he can get them to laugh, that’s a win in his book. Plus, their blissed-out smile is reward enough for him. 



**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
